Mickey Mouse
This is an article about the iconic character, Mickey Mouse. If you’re looking for something else by that name see Mickey Mouse (disambiguation). Mickey Mouse is the main iconic character with a squeaky voice of the Walt Disney CO. He is also the leader of the Sensational Six. He is the boyfriend of Minnie Mouse and the best friend of Donald Duck and Goofy. He was created by Walt Disney and Uber Iwerks at the Walt Disney Studios in 1928. An anthropomorphic mouse who typically wears red short overalls (shoulder straps sometimes included), large yellow shoes, and white gloves, Mickey has become one of the most recognizable cartoon characters in the world. History Mickey first was seen in a single test tube screening (Plane Crazy). Mickey officially debuted in the short film Steamboat Willie (1928), one of the first sound cartoons. He went on to appear in over 130 films, including The Band Concert (1935), Brave Little Tailor (1938), and Fantasia (1940). Mickey appeared primarily in short films, but also occasionally in feature-length films. Ten of Mickey's cartoons were nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film, one of which, Lend a Paw, won the award in 1942. In 1978, Mickey became the first cartoon character to have a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Beginning in 1930, Mickey has also been featured extensively as a comic strip character. His self-titled newspaper strip, drawn primarily by Floyd Gottfredson, ran for 45 years. Mickey has also appeared in comic books and in television series such as The Mickey Mouse Club (1955–1996) and others. He also appears in other media such as video games as well as merchandising and is a meetable character at the Disney parks. Mickey Through the Years Collection Plane crazy 2large.jpg|Original Mickey Steamboat-willie.jpg|Optimizer Mickey Bandleader mickey.jpg|Color Mickey Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3646.jpg|Round eye Surround Ex Mickey Twiceuponaxmas 046.jpg|CGI 3D Mickey Personality Mickey is a sweet, easy going, care free guy. Despite being care free he's often bothered by his friend Donald's temper, and Goofy's clumsiness. He can be a bit irresponsible at times, which annoys his girlfriend Minnie. Relationships Main Article: Mickey's Relationships Appearances Being the main iconic character of Disney, Mickey has made many appearances on the big and small screen. Movies * Fantasia * (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) * Fun and Fancy Free * (Mickey and the Fat Beanstalk) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (who? Who did such a thing)? * A Goofy Movie * (cameo) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse * Mickey's House of Villains * Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas * Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers * Shaun the Sheep 2 Short Films Mickey has starred in over a hundred shorts through out the decades. *'Main article:' Mickey Mouse/Shorts List. Notable Short Films * Mickey's Christmas Carol (Plays Bob Cratchit) * The Prince and the Pauper (Plays both the Prince and the Pauper) Television * Walt Disney anthology series * The Mouse Factory * The Mickey Mouse Club * Mickey Mouse Works * House of Mouse * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Minnie's Bow-Toons * (guest appearance) * Mickey Mousekersize * Mickey Mouse (TV Series) * Mickey and the Roadster Racers Comics and Books * Mickey Mouse Adventures * Mickey Mouse and the Missing Mouseketeers * ''Aladdin and the Sly Magician'' * Detective Mickey Mouse * Mickey and the Troll * Mickey's Walt Disney World Adventure * Wizards of Mickey * Colors and Shapes * Mickey no Kurisumasu no Kaimono * Mother Goose * Lonesome Ghosts (Kodansha) * Mickey's Alphabet Soup * Adventures in Colors and Shapes * Mickey Mouse and His Boat * Mickey Mouse and the Pet Show * Mickey Mouse and the Pet Shop * Mickey Mouse and His Spaceship * Mickey Mouse and the Peanuts * Mickey's Birthday Surprise (Mickey's Young Readers Library) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (Classic Storybook) * [[The Prince and the Pauper (Classic Storybook)|''The Prince and the Pauper (Classic Storybook)]] * [[Mickey and Minnie's Gift of the Magi (book)|''Mickey and Minnie's Gift of the Magi (book)]] * The Prince and the Pauper (Disney's Wonderful World of Reading) Video Games List of Mickey and Friends video games * Disney Infinity 3.O * Mickey Mouse (Game and Watch) * Sorcerer's Apprentice (Video Game) * Disney Magical World * Disney Ranch Game: Magic Castle Dream Island * Disney Magical World 2 * Mickey Mouse II * Disney Think Fast * Mickey & Minnie (Crayon Kids) * Disney's Magic Artist Studio * Mickey Mousecapade * Mickey Mouse Mahou no Yakata * Mickey & Minnie * Mickey to Kyanpu e Ikou * Mickey Mouse Hassuru Tenisu * Mickey and Friends: Skating Frenzy * Mickey's Space Adventure * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (LCD game) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Video game) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mouse-Ke-Cafe * Clay Maker: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey & Donald Tanoshi Tenisu Kurabu * ''Mickey Boxing Champ'' * Follow the Reader * Mickey & Minnie: Janguru Tanken * Mickey's Ultimate Challenge * Mickey Mouse: The Computer Game * ''Mickey Mouse Fantasy World'' * ''Mickey Mouse Orange Express'''' '' * Mickey Mouse Jungle Daiboken * Mickey Mouse Hamburger Shop * Disney's Magic Artist 3D * Mickey's Safari in Letterland * Mickey's Adventures in Numberland * Mickey and Friends * Mickey In The Great Outdoors * ''Mickey's Alpine Adventure'' * Mickey's Dangerous Chase * Mickey no Yukai na Bouken * Disney's Magic Artist Cartoon Maker * Where's My Mickey? * Mickey's Blast into the Past * Mickey no Boku wa Meitantei * Mickey to Nakamatachi: Kazuasobi IroIro * Mickey no Tokyo Disneyland Daibōken * Mickey's Magic Scroll * Mickey Mouse Toddler * Mickey Save the Day 3D Adventure * Disney's Phonics Quest * Mickey Mouse Preschool * Mickey Mouse Kindergarten * Mickey Mouse Kyoryuto Dai Dasshutsu * The Perils of Mickey (LCD Game) * Tokyo DisneySea Mickey to Asobou! * ''Mickey Mouse III: Balloon Dreams'' * Disney Magical Dance on Dream Stage * Disney Magicboard Online * Search for the Secret Keys * Disney's Magic Artist * Mickey to Ooki na Furudokei * Discovery with Baby Mickey & Friends * Tokyo Disneyland Toon Town Mickey no Boku wa Untenshu * Mickey to Utau Tori no Shima: Minnie o Sagashite Waku Waku Daibouken! * Mickey no Tokyo Disneyland Stamp Rally * Mickey's Speedway USA * Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse * Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse (2013 video game) * Disney Party * Disney Summer Games * Disney's Three Kingdoms * Mickey's Racing Adventure * Mickey Mouse: Magic Wands! * ''Mickey's Memory Challenge'' * Mickey's 123: The Big Surprise Party * Mickey's Journey To The West * Disney's Hide and Sneak * Disney's Magical Mirror: Starring Mickey Mouse * Kinect Disneyland Adventures * Kingdom Hearts * Puzzle Bobble Disney Edition * Disney's Magic Artist Cartoon Maker * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Color and Play * Disney Baby: Discovery with Baby Mickey & Friends * Kingdom Hearts 3 * [[Wizards of Mickey (Video game)|''Wizards of Mickey (Video game)]] * ''Dance Dance Revolution Disney Dancing Museum * Dance Dance Revolution Disney Mix * The Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse * The Great Circus Mystery starring Mickey and Minnie * Disney's Magical Quest 3 starring Mickey and Donald Attractions * Mickey's Toontown * We Love Mickey! Gallery Quotes Trivia. * Mortimer Mouse was the name that Walt picked for his new character. However, his wife Lillian thought it sounded too pompous and suggested the mouse be called Mickey instead. * The name was later given to His rival. *'Mickey's' ears always face the same way, no matter which direction he is facing. *'Wayne Allwine's' final performance of Mickey Mouse before his death was in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Because of this, there is a dedication to him in the credits of the English version of the game. *Many variations of Mickey's silhouette logo have been made. *Mickey means "the one who is like god". Category:Sensational six Category:Comic Characters Category:Animated Character Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Iconic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mice Category:Uncles Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Movie Characters Category:Disney Sports characters Category:Crazy Castle characters Category:Illusion characters Category:The Magical Quest characters Category:Mickey Mouse Works characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Disney Magical World characters Category:The Search for the Zodiac Stone characters Category:Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers characters Category:Fun and Fancy Free characters Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol characters Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers characters